


Personal Werewolf Barbie

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Derek Hale, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Tara Hale was perfectly happy in her jeans, t-shirts and leather jacket with her hair in a messy ponytail.  But, a two week trip to Paris had her girlfriend Lydia Martin making plans.
Birthday present for Karina!!!





	Personal Werewolf Barbie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EloquentSavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloquentSavage/gifts).



“You are a menace!” Tara Hale stalked through the loft and threw the bags on the bed.

“With a credit card? Hell yes.” Lydia Martin followed her through the loft. “And don’t throw those bags you’ll wrinkle everything you just bought.”

“Everything you bought,” Tara countered, although she did start pulling items out and folding them or hanging them up.

“For you,” Lydia said. “I bought them for you. You are going to Paris, France for two full weeks to meet with packs from all over the world.”

“Yes, I know,” Tara said as she hung up a dress she had no idea how she would wear. “And now I have to go buy another suitcase.”

“I’ve got that covered for you,” Lydia said. “But you cannot spend two weeks in Paris wearing worn jeans and henleys and leather jackets with your hair thrown back in a sloppy ponytail.”

“Can’t even wear it in a ponytail anymore,” Tara muttered as she hung up yet another dress. Lydia had woken her up early that day and swept her off to the mall, where they had spent the whole day going from shop to shop. Tara’s credit card felt the weight of the purchases, but she didn’t really mind.

She had minded when Lydia had marched her into a salon. She was perfectly happy with her wash and go, throw her hair into a ponytail style. Apparently though, as leader of the Hale pack, she could not be seen in Paris looking like she did. She suffered through a facial, a pedicure and a manicure (no polish) and then frowned as the stylist approached her twirling a pair of scissors.

“You look hot!” Lydia called after Tara as Tara wandered into the bathroom.

Tara turned the light on in the bathroom and stared at her reflection. She still wasn’t used to the woman she saw in the mirror. Thick heavy bangs (“to disguise those brows you won’t let me touch”) and hair that didn’t even touch her shoulders. It was a little shaggy, maybe a little punk rock, but Tara still wasn’t used to it.

Tara moved away from the mirror and began running a hot bath. Sometimes she still didn’t know how she and Lydia worked. Lydia had somehow wormed her way into Tara’s life and after a while, Tara … didn’t want her to leave.

Things weren’t always rosy between them. But each of them had learned to choose their battles. 

“I’m not going to wear most of this stuff after Paris!” Tara called.

“Sure you will.” 

Tara somehow managed not to jump when she heard Lydia in the bathroom doorway.

“I like my jeans and t-shirts,” Tara said, adding a bit of lavender oil to the water.

“I know,” Lydia said, sidling up to Tara and kissing her shoulder.

“Sure, I’ll just wear that teal strapless number to the next pack meeting,” Tara muttered as she turned off the water and began to strip. “I’m sure Stiles and Scott would love that.”

“Stiles would ask to borrow it,” Lydia said knowingly. “Not that it would fit him.”

Tara chuckled softly as she tossed her clothes in the corner of the bathroom and stepped into the tub.

“I’m so sore,” Tara groaned as she sank into the water.

“Awww, poor baby,” Lydia said as she stripped down and tossed her clothes in the corner with Tara’s. She grabbed a hair holder and put her hair up in a bun before approaching the tub and putting a foot in the water right between Tara’s knees. “Can I join?”

Tara hummed and nodded, watching as Lydia stepped into the tub and settled between Tara’s legs, leaning back to rest against Tara’s chest.

“Trying to keep up with you at a mall is hard work,” Tara mumbled.

“I know,” Lydia murmured, turning her head to press a kiss to one of Tara’s breasts. “Playing in my playground is hard.”

Tara chuckled again, hands slipping under the water to rest on Lydia’s hips. “Everyone in those stores just groveled when you walked in,” she murmured, gasping when she felt Lydia nip her breast gently. “Wanting to make you happy.”

“And they did make me happy,” Lydia said. “You made me happy. Make. You make me happy.”

“Because I was your own personal Werewolf Barbie?” Tara mumbled.

“Because you trusted me.” Lydia turned in the water and straddled Tara’s hips, smiling at her girlfriend. “You let me take control. No easy feat for an Alpha wolf.”

“I trust you,” Tara murmured, smiling when she felt Lydia’s lips on her collarbone. “Always trust you.”

“A high honor,” Lydia said, her tone a bit teasing as she pressed kisses up Tara’s neck, claiming Tara’s lips in a sweet kiss. “I’ll never do anything to make you regret that.”

“I know,” Tara whispered as she ran a hand up and down Lydia’s back. “Also? I don’t plan on moving until the water gets cold.”

“That’s okay by me,” Lydia murmured, tucking her head on Tara’s shoulder.

“You don’t care that I’m going to get all pruny?” Tara teased.

“That’s what body moisturizer is for.”


End file.
